


The Most Frightening Part of the Holiday

by angry_ace



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_ace/pseuds/angry_ace
Summary: Jack and Crutchie's Halloween antics





	1. Prep

“Sorry Jack, but on principle I have to hate Halloween.”

 

“Nooooooooo!” Jack wailed. “C’mon babe, it’s literally the best night of the year.”

 

“No it’s not; not for me at least, and why do you have so much candy?”

 

Jack shifted his seven bags of candy corn self consciously. “It’s tasty, and I can’t buy it for the rest of the year. I’m just hoarding food for the winter.”

 

“Like a squirrel,” Crutchie said, deadpan.

 

“Ha. Maybe that’s what I”ll dress up as, a squirrel, and you can be my sexy acorn.”

 

“I’m not bein’ your sexy anything,” Crutchie insisted.

 

“Aw, but you’re already my sexy boyfriend.”

 

“That’s true, but not for long if you keep buggin’ me.”

 

“Didn’t realize I was a bother,” Jack said sadly.

 

“You know I didn’t mean it like that honey.”

 

“No I didn’t. You said I was buggin’ you. Clearly you’re bugged.”

 

“Look, I’m sorry. It’s just this damn holiday!”

 

“Why do you hate Halloween so much, babe?”

 

“Why do you think?” Crutchie walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jack before tugging out his laptop. “Look at this shit.”

 

Jack looked at Crutchie’s laptop open to a tumblr page called @your-halloween-costume-is-bad showcasing people’s shitty Halloween costumes. He scrolled through it.

 

Anna Rexia.

 

Tiny Tim.

 

Dude in blackface.

 

Racist Mexican costume.

 

Pocahontas.

 

Another dude in blackface.

 

A compilation of white women as sexy Romanis.

 

White guy wearing a headdress.

 

Another racist Mexican costume.

 

Escaped mental patient.

 

Guy in straight jacket.

 

Literally just a picture of Rachel Dolezal.

 

And a compilation of sexy women’s costumes juxtapozed with regular male costumes of the same thing.

 

Jack tore his eyes away. “Okay, okay, I get it; it’s bad.”

 

“Duh.”

 

“But it’s Davey’s Halloween party. All our friends are gonna be there, nobody’s gonna wear this shitty stuff.”

 

“But they might! Anyways this whole holiday is ableist.”

 

“How!?”

 

“The whole idea is to scare people, and that could be potentially triggering.”

 

“Okay well anything has the potential to trigger somebody and you can just avoid having people jump out at you by not trick-or-treating and buying yourself a bag of candy. Anyways you don’t mind that scary stuff, you’ve made me watch like a million horror movies with you.”

 

“Yeah I know, but I don’t even have a costume so I can’t go.”

 

“Sure you can! I save all my old costumes.”

 

“Do you really buy a new costume every year,” Crutchie sighed, exasperated on his way to his and Jack’s shared bedroom.

 

“Nope!” Jack said proudly. “Sometimes I make them.”

 

Crutchie facepalmed.

 

Jack got up on his tip toes and tugged a box down from the top of their closet. He led the box land on their bed with a loud thump.

 

He started pulling out costumes at random and letting Crutchie see them.

 

A pirate, a football player, David Bowie, Guy Fieri, Han from Star Wars, a cowboy.

 

“Do you have any others?”

 

“I have the Eldritch Abomination costume I wore last year and a frog costume.”

 

“Oh I have a wicked idea; can I have the frog costume.”

 

“Sure?” Jack tried to get up to fetch it for him, but Crutchie did it before he could.

 

“Close your eyes,” he commanded.

 

“We’ve been dating for three years, I’ve seen you naked before.”

 

“I don’t care; close your eyes.” Jack sighed, but complied. He heard Crutchie rustling about for a few minutes before he said, “You can open your eyes now.”

 

Jack tentatively opened his eyes to see his boyfriend’s costume. Standing before him was Crutchie dressed as a frog, with his pride flag worn as a cape.

 

“Are you a gay frog?” Jack asked in awe. “Wait, should I be Alex Jones?”

 

“Do you still have your blazer from Katherine and Sarah’s wedding?”

 

“Hell yeah I do!”

 

“I’ll go make you a tinfoil hat.”

 

Crutchie stepped out of the bedroom so the Jack could change; a few minutes later Crutchie crowned him the Cruel King of the Conspiracy with an aluminum crown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Crutchie attend David's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jack gets a little drunk in this chapter and acts a little drunk too. He doesn't really do anything bad, but if alcohol consumption makes you uncomfortable beforewarned. No judgement though, I honestly made myself super uncomfortable writing this update because alcoholism is a little to prevalent in my family and I'm scaredof drunk perople, especially drunk men. If you feel super uncomfy with this chapter, stop reading after the line "So maybe not everyone brought their a-game, but it was actually a pretty realistic ham costume." I'll include a synopsis at the end so you know what you're missing.

David’s party was in full swing when Crutchie and Jack had arrived. They ran late because of Jack’s insistence on buying several bottles of candy corn flavored vodka from the Von’s near their apartment. Two were for Davey’s party, the rest were for Jack to savor the rest of the year.

  
  


“I think this stuff causes cancer,” Crutchie had cautioned.

  
  


“All alcohol causes cancer babe.”

  
  


“Yeah but I feel like this one causes like extra cancer, like abnormal amounts of cancer from all the candy syrup they put in it.”

  
  


“To quote the wisest woman I know, Jenna from Waitress, ‘You can live to be a hundred if you give up all the things that make you want to live to be one-hundred.’”

  
  


“It tastes like the Easter Bunny’s ass if the Easter Bunny just put candy corn anal beads up his ass.”

  
  


“Thanks for that Crutchie. I really needed that mental image,” Jack said as he loaded candy corn vodka into their cart. “It’s definitely not borderline blasphemous at all.”

  
  


“How in the world is that blasphemous you dummy?”

  
  


“Easter is Jesus’ birthday. You’re saying that Jesus’ friend the Easter Bunny uses anal beads!”

  
  


“Christmas is Jesus’ birthday you dope! Easter is the day he came back to life…. Right?”

  
  


“Ha. Yeah I thinks that's right.”

  
  


The banter continued throughout the shopping excursion and the car ride to David’s house.

  
  


Mayer and Esther not only approved of David’s party, they were actively participating in it. Mayer and Esther were Gomez and Morticia Addams. Les was Wednesday, Sarah Cousin It, Katherine Lurch, and David himself was Uncle Fester.

 

The whole house was Addams Family themed. All the stops; pulled out.

  
  


Jack placed his overly sweet vodka on the booze table in the Jacobs house.

  
  


“Oh my God you two didn’t,” Race gaped at the pair.

  
  


“Oh but they did,” Spot groaned with his face in his palm. “Alex Jones and a gay frog; really?”

  
  


“Really really,” Crutchie said.

  
  


“Really really really,” Jack joined in.

  
  


“And who are you two supposed to be?” Crutchie asked cheerfully.

  
  


“We’re they male same-sex couple emojis! Duh,” Racer mocked in his blue polo shirt and tan khakis.

  
  


Spot took Race’s hand. “See?”

  
  


“I definitely see it now,” Crutchie lied unconvincingly.

  
  


“Whatever,” Spot grumbled while sulking away.

  
  


“It’s okay babe, someone will get it I’m sure,” Racetrack consoled as they walked away.

  
  


Jack and Crutchie respectfully waited until Race and Spot were out of earshot before cackling out loud. Fortunately the sound was mostly drowned out by the music of the party regardless.

  
  


Crutchie turned to face his partner. “Mr. Jones, do you care to dance?”

  
  


“With a gay frog? I’d have to consider it. Will a dance turn me gay?”

  
  


Crutchie mocked like he was considering it before saying, “I’m fairly certain you’re already incurably bisexual.”

  
  


“Well then let’s dance.”

  
  


Crutchie pulled Jack onto David’s makeshift dance floor with a grin and a smile, and they lost themselves in the flow of the music and a few dozen bodies moving together.

  
  


All their friends were at the party. Sarah and Katherine had the undeniably best costumes as Daphne and Velma respectively, but some of their other friends brought a-game as well. Mush had dressed as a bear in overalls. Blink was a pirate, kind of uncreative, but Les seemed to love it. Buttons was dressed as ham. Ham. So maybe not everyone brought their a-game, but it was actually a pretty realistic ham costume.

  
  


Jack got a little tipsy on his candy vodka, and by the end of the night, Crutchie’s crutch was supporting two young men instead of one.

  
  


Crutchie lead Jack to his sedan and started, perfectly prepared to drive left-footed.

  
  


“Babe.” Jack looked at Crutchie a little cross-eyed. “I love you.”

  
  


“Love you too.” Though Crutchie hadn't touched a drop of alcohol, he suddenly felt drunk on his love for Jack.

  
  


Jack leaned in for a powerful kiss that somehow left Crutchie scared and excited after so many years. He tasted candy corn vodka.

  
  


Jack finally ended the kiss.

  
  


“You gonna let me drive or what?” Crutchie smirked.

  
  


“Sure sure.”

  
  


Jack started up a Halloween themed Spotify playlist and drunkenly mumbled thirtyish percent of the lyrics to  _ Monster Mash _ and  _ Purple People Eater _ , surely sounding much better in his head than he did out loud.

  
  


Crutchie felt smitten with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jack gets a little drunk on his trash vodka and Crutchie helps him out to the car. Jack and Crutchie say that they love eachother (gotta love established relationship lol) and then Jack kisses Crutchie. Crutchie (sober dw) drives home and Jack sings very terribly to Halloween music.


End file.
